Young Justice Questioning Sessions!
by peachsrock
Summary: Now is the time for you to ask the YJ crew questions  I will be updating soon  s have fun with it!  You can ask any question of any person on the show
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! fanfictioner... people dudes... Its time for you to ask question for YOUNG JUSTICE! them selves  
>Fangirl: omigod!<br>just type up yourself a comment/review with some questions dares or song request and Theyíll answer/do/sing them! nothing to rated M for mature okay because its just plan nasty so heres an example:

Dear young justice  
>Wally why do you bicker so much with Artemis?<br>Robin: On a scale from one to ten how much would you rate Zantanna?

and...

Wally and artimes: WE DO NOT BICKER!  
>Arty: SHUT UP WALLY!<br>Wally: NO YOU SHUT UP!  
>Robin: Um... considering the fact she enjoys buthering the english languge as much as i do and she is pretty hot about an eight and a half.<p>

See easy pesy lemon squeezey so have fun and be CREATIVE Iíll update really soon really soon


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Iím back and so is the team :)

Everyone:HEY!

Me:okay lets get this started first review... from BAFlash!

**Robin: I know your secret ID... you mad bro?**

Robin: Oh shiznit your joking right... RIGHT!

Wally:You do! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!

Robin:Wally shut up!

Batman:*Bat glare*

Robin and Wally: ...

**Wally: I like Barry better as the flash you should stay kid flash.**

Wally: ... Are you from the future? and why wouldnít I be a good Flash!

Barry: Wait do I die or something in the future!

Wally: Probably old man! XD

Barry: ... Next question!

**Flash: *Fan girl mode* OMG your awesome! The leage needs humor. I was so sad when you werenít in JLU :( Do you like my username?**

Flash: Thank you fiannly some recogntion for my comedy. Hey have you herad the one with the nun and the-

All of leage: SHUT UP!

Flash: Sorry for party rocking... And yes i love your username!

Batman: Next question...

**Black Canary and Artemis: Blondes have all the fun :P**

Black canary, Green arrow, Artemis, Booster gold and Super girl: HECK YES! *fist bump*

Megan: What about red heads!

Wally and Roy: Yeah!

Hawkgirl: Whatevers

Red Arrow: Next Question

**Green Lanterns: how many Green Lanterns are in the corps? P.S. Hal I like you as a cartoon character I personally donít like live action DC movies.**

Hal: Atleast 7200 because there are 3600 sectors and 2 green lanterns per sector.

Superboy: DAMN!

Hal: And yes DC live action movies SUCK espeically mine :(

Batman: Except mine! Dark knight forever BITCHS!

Everyone: o_o

Batman: *Cough* *Cough* Next question...

**Wonder Woman: I hate wonderbat**

Robin: WonderBat... EWWWWWWW you guys are going out!

Wonder Girl: I think iím gonna vomit!

Batgirl: Is that why there were condoms in the bathroom?

Wonder girl and Robin: GRRRRROSSSSS

Wonder Woman: ... next question...

Flash: Batman and Wonder Woman sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Wonder Woman: Shut up! I said next question!

**Superboy and Megan: Its about time you two got together.**

Superboy and Megan: *Blush*

Martian ManHunter: They grow up so fast *Wipes tear away*

Donít Forget to Review bye

Everyone: Seeya! 


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back!

Everyone: Hey!

Me: Okay lets look at some questions/review!

Me: First one is from... PLEASE IGNORE THE OTHER COMMEN ()

**Robin: so Rob what do you think of the name dick?**

Robin: Uh... its... um An awesome name for really cool people!

Wally: That was werid and whats up with the obsession of people with the name dick all of a sudden Robin?

Robin: I like the name?

Wally: Whatever next question!

Robin: Whew...

**Wally: You... are the best speedster in the whole wide world *hugs* ILU and i am never letting go!**

Wally: And I love you too random fangirl *Lets fangirl snuggle into chest*

Artemis: ... whatever

**Flash question : Meh... your cool too *Hugs then lets go and latchs back onto Wally***

Flash: Wow I feel so loved!

Wally West: loseing oxegen FAST!

**Batmans question: So when are you and Flash getting together?**

Batman: ...

Flash: He... isn't really my type too emo.

Robin: Why do people always ask about Batmans love life what about me!

Artemis: What about you? your like 13?

Robin: Whatever *Grumble*

Peachsrock: ... Okay next review is from Me no care

**Artemis and Wally West: Now i'm only gonna say this once...JUST TELL EACH OTHER U LIKE HIM/HER**

Robin: *Laugh attack*

Wally West: HELLS TO THE NO!

Artemis: Why would I wanna date over here!

Wally West: *Stands up*Bring it on blondie

Robin: You guys sound like a really chessy cheerleading movie

Artemis: Shut your face Bird Boy

Robin: WELL!-

Aqualad: Next Review!... (Trying to keep the peace is gonna be hard with all these questions)

Everyone: *Shuts up*

Aqualad: From Reina Grayson

**Robin: Do you think Batman will ever let you tell the others your identity?**

Wally West: Your barking up the wrong tree that is never gonna happen... NEVER

Robin: Yeah listen to KF

Wally West: *Spits out ceral* your agreeing... WITH ME

Robin: Yeah?

Wally West: *Happy Face*

Artemis: Next question... *Unwraps paper* and its a dare?

**Wally West and Artemis: I dare you to go on a date (Sorry I shortened it down got lazy)**

Wally West: I got tickets to Happy Feet Two you wanna come?

Artemis: You buying popcorn?

Wally West: Sure

Artemis: Okay fine I'll go

Everyone: YAY! finally

Megan: Okay lets see what else is in this review?

**Superboy: Sing strangers like me.**

Superboy: *Shrugs*

Robin: Man is he angsty lol

Artemis: SHHHHH he is gonna sing

Superboy:  
><em>Whatever you do I do, I'll do it too<br>show me everything and tell me how  
>it all means something<em>  
><em>and nothing to me<em>

_I can see theres so much to learn  
>Itís all so close and yet so far<br>see myself as people see me  
>oh, I just knows there's something bigger out there<em>

_i wanna know, Can you show me  
>i wanna know about these<br>strangers like me  
>tell me more, please show me<br>something's familair, about these strangers like me..._

_Superboy: *Stops and looks at everyone in confusion*_

_Everyone: *Sobbing*_

_Batgirl: That was so *sob* sweet_

_Robin: *Sob* I'll show you the world buddy *Sobs*_

_Everyone: *Hugs Superboy*_

_Superboy: What just happened?_

_THE END HOPED YOU LIKED IT DONT FORGET TO REVIEW HAPPY HALLOWEEN JUST CAME BACK FROM A PARTY AND POOPED NIGHT!_


End file.
